


When He's Super

by Ways



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ways/pseuds/Ways
Summary: Shortly after the war, Tails and Gadget sit and talk about some of the adventures they had during the Doctor's takeover and in turn, they have a heart to heart about what it's like when Super Sonic appears. NOT CONNECTED TO TRIALS OF WAR.





	When He's Super

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm currently making an effort to upload old drabbles from Tumblr to both AO3 and FFN and this would be the
> 
> Note that this has no connection to Trials of War and was done just for fun a while ago. In fact, this actually inspired a scene in one of the recent chapters.

The morning had been interesting for the two of them. Tails had reached out to them in an attempt to get to know their new friend better. They bonded over a cup of coffee, talks of war, their friends and laughter ensued as they just had a good time with one another. But soon, they had grown silent not really sure where to go.

“You mentioned the chaos emeralds before right?” Tails asked them.

They nodded. “Yeah, what about them?”

Tails looked at them and smiled. “Have you ever been around him when he goes super?”

They were surprised by the question but shook their head. “Nah, I wasn’t around for the final fight with Infinite. At least, not really, kinda had my hands tangled with Chaos when Sonic saved the day. Why?”

Tails nodded. “No, just wondering.”

“What’s it like though, to be able to witness that in person?” They asked. “I’ve seen him do it on TV before all the time, but in person? Missed my chance.”

“When Sonic goes super, it’s incredible.” Tails smiled wistfully. “Seeing him change color and fly around is the coolest thing ever.”

“Just like on TV?” They asked.

“Better.” Tails concerned. “Something about it, is just so amazing. When he does it, you can kinda feel your fur stand up on its end and tingle, but in a good way. You can feel so much power rolling off of him, you almost feel like you’re gonna get blown away by it all.”

They were listening intently, taking in the words of the young fox.

“But the best part is that when he does it, you just feel so safe… I’m not sure how but when he’s Super Sonic, it’s almost like he’s right there with you telling you that it’ll be alright, even if he’s far away, fighting a giant monster.”

They couldn’t help but be amazed about that. They’d learned a lot about Sonic over the course of the adventure and heard all kinds of things, but this was too much. It sounded incredible and they were kinda bummed that they had to miss out. But still, “Amazing…” They breathed.

Tails nodded. “It really is. But don’t worry, knowing Eggman, he’ll be back in no time to do who knows what. I’m sure next adventure you’ll definitely be able to experience it.”

They smiled. “Definitely.”

With that they heard some vibrating to which Tails pulled out the Miles Electric.

They both looked at the screen as he answered the call. Sonic’s face flickered to life to which they both smiled. “Hey, Tails! And hey, it’s my buddy! Look at you two hanging out, that’s awesome!”

They both grinned in response. 

With that, Sonic continued. “Anyway, we’re over at Casino Forest trying to help out some of the wildlife that Egghead ruined, wanna come?”

Tails beamed. “Sure!”

“Definitely!” They agreed.

“Sweet, I’ll see you guys real soon!” 

They both got up from their table and eagerly ran towards the door.

“We’ll take the Tornado! Just wait until you get a ride, it’s great!” Tails called back to him.

They couldn’t help but smile too. Tails was so cool and was glad that they met him; not only that but they were going on the Tornado today! 

They both laughed as they raced outside to the waiting plane, eager to get out there and give everybody a hand.

**Author's Note:**

> So… I wrote this at 2AM for no reason. The idea of Tails talking about what it's like to be around Super Sonic is like came to me randomly and I just decided to write it and used the post-Forces setting because I really like Forces. So… yeah. Hope you enjoyed this little drabble.


End file.
